Sentimientos de culpa
by claireasamiya
Summary: Sakura es atacada por alguien que desea vengarse de Sasuke, obligandola a revivir cosas de su pasado que la lastiman, Sasuke podra ayudar a Sakura?...SASUSAKU...Espero les guste (COMPLETA)
1. Chapter 1

***SENTIMIENTOS DE CULPA***

**CAPÍTULO**** 1**

***Sasuke peleaba con una joven mujer pelirroja, ambos peleaban con espada, pero ella tenía una ventaja**

SASUKE-Me doy cuenta de lo que tratas de hacer, y no va a funcionar

MUJER-Pero si ya lo he logrado, solo que tu mente ya es un caos y no hay mucho que revolver

***La mujer tenía la habilidad de entrar en la mente de las personas y utilizar sus debilidades en su contra, Sasuke podía sentir la presencia de la mujer en su mente y le estaba costando pelear y bloquear su mente al mismo tiempo, pero para ella era igual de difícil hacer las dos cosas**

SASUKE-Mangekyo Sharingan

***Las llamas negras están cerca de la mujer, todo indicaba que la alcanzarían pero aparece un hombre de cabello castaño e igual de joven y la salva**

HOMBRE-Rury-sama, esta bien?

RURY-Hiro, que haces aquí?

***Sasuke trata de atacarlos pero el hombre es más rápido y logra detener las llamas**

SASUKE-_{Imposible, detuvo mi Mangekyo}_

***Hiro voltea a ver a Rury**

HIRO-Nos vamos

RURY-No podemos, me costo demasiado encontrarlo, no puedo dejarlo ir ahora, el tiene que pagar por...

HIRO-Basta…el estuvo a punto de matarte, no voy a permitir eso

***Rury voltea a ver a Sasuke con odio, el ni se inmuta, lo que lo desconcierta es que después de eso ella sonriera**

RURY-Ya se que puedo ocupar de tu mente, sufrirás con algo que amas… tu hija

***Sasuke agarra fuerte su Chokutou y trata de atacarla pero Hiro vuelve a defenderla poniendo un tipo de escudo invisible alrededor de ellos, Sasuke trata de atravesarlo pero es imposible**

SASUKE-Si te atreves a tocar a mi hija, juro que te matare lentamente

RURY-No pienso tocarla; mejor dicho…no es necesario tocarla

***Hiro lanza una bomba de humo, Sasuke se cubre nariz y boca por si es gas venenoso, cuando el humo se disipa Rury y Hiro no están**

SASUKE-Sarada

***En Konoha**

SAKURA-Sarada, no olvides tu almuerzo

SARADA-Ya lo llevo

SAKURA-También tu manta, agua, tus shuriken…

SARADA-Ya tengo todo mamá, cálmate

SAKURA-Si, lo siento, es solo que…estoy preocupada por tu misión

SARADA-Tranquila mamá, es una misión de rango"D", solo estaré fuera uno días

SAKURA-Si, tienes razón, es solo que estoy preocupada, no se porque…vamos, te acompaño a la entrada de la aldea

SARADA-Si con eso vas a estar más tranquila esta bien

***En el camino alguien las observaba**

HIRO-En verdad tienes que hacerlo?, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso

RURY-Mis padres y mi hermano tampoco tenían la culpa, y aun así… no importa si no me quieres ayudar, solo no me detengas como lo hiciste con Sasuke Uchiha

HIRO-Si tu vida esta en peligro, hare cualquier cosa para salvarte

RURY-El que nos conozcamos de niños y me hayas ayudado cuando…cuando me quede sola, no significa que soy tu responsabilidad

HIRO-No lo hago por eso, lo hago por…

***Rury lo interrumpe y señala hacia donde esta Sarada y Sakura**

RURY-No puede ser, la niña parece que va a salir de misión, y no va sola

HIRO-Es normal, aún es una genin, no querrás seguirla cierto?, ellos tal vez no serian un problema, pero el jonin que va con ellos es otra historia

RURY-Pelee con un Uchiha

HIRO-Si, y casi te mata…eres buena con la espada, pero ni por asomo te comparas con un Ninja, si yo no hubiera llegado, Uchiha te hubiera matado, ni siquiera yo podría acabar con el, mi poder es más para protección

***Rury sabía que Hiro tenía razón, pero tenia que llevar acabo su venganza de una u otra forma**

RURY-Muy bien, entonces iremos por ella

***Señala a Sakura**

***Mientras tanto Sasuke llega a su casa buscando a Sarada y a Sakura, al entrar y no ver a nadie siente una punzada de dolor y comienza a recordar cuando de niño llego a su casa después de entrenar y encontró a sus Padres muertos a manos de su hermano**

SASUKE-No…eso no puede volver a ocurrir, tengo que buscarlas…Naruto…el debe saber...o al hospital primero…Sakura puede estar trabajando

***Sasuke sale corriendo para buscar a su esposa e hija, mientras Sakura esta haciendo unas compras Rury se le acerca**

RURY-Disculpe, usted es la Doctora Uchiha cierto?

***Sakura se apena al oír que la llaman Uchiha**

SAKURA-Si, soy yo

RURY-Hola, me llamo Rury, podría ayudarme, mi compañero fue herido y no puede moverse

SAKURA-En donde esta?

RURY-En el bosque

SAKURA-Llévame con el

***Sasuke llega al hospital pero le dicen que Sakura no ha ido en todo el día, así que se dirige con Naruto**

NARUTO-Sasuke, que haces en la aldea?, no sabía que vendrías

SASUKE-Naruto, sabes en donde están Sakura y Sarada?

NARUTO-Sarada debió de haber salido en una misión esta mañana, lo se porque Boruto va también

SASUKE-Shikamaru esta con ellos?

NARUTO-Por supuesto, que sucede Sasuke?

SASUKE-No tengo tiempo de explicarlo ahora, puedes mandar a alguien a traer a Sarada?, se que no debe hacerse pero…

NARUTO-Para que hayas vuelto, y me estés pidiendo algo como eso me imagino que debe ser algo grave, lo haré, mandare por ella

SASUKE-Gracias, iré a buscar a Sakura

NARUTO-Wao!, el Teme agradeciendo, no cabe la menor duda de que es algo grave

***Con Sakura**

RURY-Ya casi llegamos, es tras esos árboles

SAKURA-Como supiste que era Doctora?, no eres de la aldea

RURY-Pedí ayuda cerca de donde estaba usted y me dijeron que era Doctora

***Al acercarse a los árboles, Hiro sale de detrás de ellos para agarrar a Sakura, pero ella es lo suficientemente rápida como para alejarse a tiempo**

SAKURA-Lo suponía, nadie en la Aldea me llama Doctora Uchiha, que es lo que pretenden?

***Sakura se truena los nudillos, y trata de golpear a Hiro pero este logra quitarse y el golpe da de lleno en el árbol haciendo que explote, Hiro se queda impresionado por la fuerza de Sakura**

SAKURA-Ahora contesta mi pregunta, que es lo que quieren?

RURY-Quiero que Sasuke Uchiha sufra

SAKURA-Que?...que tiene que ver mi esposo en esto?

***Sakura voltea a ver a Rury y ella ocupa el contacto para entrar en su mente**

***Sasuke llega al mercado pensando que Sakura podía estar ahí**

VENDEDORA-Que milagro Señor Uchiha, vino a recoger a su esposa?

SASUKE-La ha visto, sabe donde esta?

VENDEDORA-Vino a comprar unas cosas hace poco, pero una muchacha se le acerco y se fueron juntas

SASUKE-Sabe quien era la chica con la que se fue mi esposa?

VENDEDORA-La verdad es que no, era una muchacha pelirroja

***Sasuke recuerda que ese era el color de cabello de Rury**

SASUKE-Fue tras Sakura?, hacia donde se fueron?

VENDEDORA-Entraron al bosque

***Sasuke agradece con un gesto de cabeza y sale corriendo**

VENDEDORA-Tiene prisa por ver a su mujer, que romántico

SASUKE-_{Tengo que apurarme, la fuerza física de Sakura no será de ayuda si entra en su mente}_

***Sakura se encuentra parada en alguna parte de la Aldea, es de noche y no logra reconocer en donde esta, de repente escucha llantos, al voltear ve a un niño llorando junto a los cadáveres de los que parecen ser sus Padres**

SAKURA-No puede ser… Sasuke-Kun…pero como…

***Al voltear ve la sombra de un hombre, la sombra toma forma y ve que ya no están en la calle, están dentro de una casa, Sasuke llora alejado de los cuerpos sin vida, y a lado de ellos Itachi**

SAKURA-Es el día que Itachi mato a sus padres, Sasuke-Kun

***Sakura trata de acercarse a Sasuke pero el no la ve, se arrodilla frente a el para abrazarlo pero lo traspasa, y escucha la voz de Rury**

RURY-No puedes tocar ni intervenir, esto es solo un recuerdo

SAKURA-De donde?

***Sakura ve sufrir a Sasuke y se siente muy mal de no poder hacer nada por el**

RURY-De donde?..A ya... este recuerdo le pertenece a Sasuke Uchiha, de la última vez que lo vi, son recuerdos muy grabados en la mente y corazon de Sasuke

SAKURA-(triste) Sasuke-Kun

***Sasuke llega a donde están Sakura y Rury, ve a Sakura de pie pero con la mirada perdida, también nota que Hiro tiene puesta una barrera y no puede pasarla**

SASUKE-SAKURA, Rury…si te atreves a lastimarla, juro que te buscare y ninguna barrera será obstáculo para que te mate

***Rury siente un escalofrío ante la mirada y la amenaza de Sasuke, por su parte el utiliza varias técnicas para tratar de romper la barrera; Hiro se da cuenta que no va aguantar mucho más**

HIRO-Rury-sama, no voy aguantar mucho más

***Rury indaga en la mente de Sakura y se detiene en el recuerdo de cuando Orochimaru le puso el sello a Sasuke, ella comienza a desesperarse al verse más joven y al darse cuenta que no hizo nada par ayudar a Sasuke**

SAKURA-Porque no hice nada?, puede haber ayudado a Sasuke-kun

***Sasuke se detiene al escuchar su nombre, ve que Sakura comienza a llorar**

SAKURA-Fue mi culpa…Orochimaru lastimo a Sasuke por mi culpa, por haber sido una cobarde; yo…no lo defendí

***Sasuke al oírla sabe a que momento se refiere**

SASUKE-Voy a tener que invocar a Susanoo

***Hiro sabia que esa era una de las técnicas más fuertes, se aparta para ir por Rury, Sasuke nota que la barrera se debilita y por un segundo duda entre ir por Rury o por Sakura, pero ve que Sakura toma su cabeza entre sus manos, llora y su cuerpo tiembla, esta a punto de desmayarse, así que corre hacia ella y logra sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo, Hiro ya había alejado a Rury para protegerla**

SASUKE-Sakura…despierta

***Ella con mucho trabajo logra abrir los ojos**

SAKURA-Sasu-ke-Kun, perdo...name, perdóname…por no protegerte

***Se desmaya**

SASUKE-Sakura, Sakura, reacciona

***Rury estaba cansada, Hiro la tenía sostenida**

RURY-Es increíble, trataste de matarla, y aun así te ama tanto, y lo peor de todo, es que no te culpa de nada, se culpa a ella misma por ser débil…no la mereces

***Esas palabras le caían como un balde de agua fría, el nunca olvidaría las veces que intento matar a Sakura, y mucho menos las pesadillas en donde si lograba matarla, esas pesadillas que lo perseguían y lo atormentaban, pero escuchar que Sakura se culpaba por algo que el hizo, y que eso lo utilizaran en contra de ella lo hacía sentir como basura; Sasuke quita un mechón que caía por la cara de Sakura y seca unas lagrimas de su rostro, sin voltear a ver a Rury le pregunta:**

SASUKE-Que fue lo que te hice…para que me hicieras esto?, y porque contra ella?

RURY-Mi intención era lastimarte a ti, pero no pude, sabes llevar muy bien tu dolor, por eso pensaba ocupar a tu hija, pero al final la situación me llevo a ocupar a tu esposa

SASUKE-Y que fue lo que te hice?, creo que merezco saberlo

RURY-El akatsuki mato a mi familia y destruyo a mi aldea por considerarnos una amenaza, y tu hermano fue uno de los que organizo todo

***Sasuke voltea muy enojado**

SASUKE-Y por algo que hizo mi hermano me castigas a mi?, y no a mi...a mi familia?

***Al ver el enojo en los ojos de Sasuke Hiro teme por Rury y comienza a jalarla para sacarla de ahí, Sasuke lanza unos shuriken a Rury, a Hiro no le da tiempo de activar su escudo así que protege con su cuerpo a Rury**

RURY-Hiro, HIROO

HIRO-Estoy bien Rury-sama, tenemos que irnos

SASUKE-No lo voy a permitir

***Hiro se voltea y encara a Sasuke**

HIRO-Si no dejas que nos vayamos, en lo que vas por uno, el otro matara a tu esposa

SASUKE-Eso no va a pasar porque acabare con los dos

HIRO-Estas seguro?

***Sasuke no conocía todas sus técnicas y no sabia de que serian capaces, no quería arriesgar la vida de Sakura**

SASUKE-Largo…pero se los advierto…si algo le pasa a Sakura, no descansare hasta hacérselos pagar

HIRO-Vámonos

RURY-No, espera

HIRO-Dije, vámonos

***Hiro desaparece con Rury, Sasuke veía a Sakura que aun inconciente seguía llorando, le limpia las lágrimas y recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de ella**

SASUKE-Sakura, perdóname, mi pasado sigue lastimando a las personas que amo

***Mientras Rury y Hiro se alejan**

RURY-Tenemos que regresar

***Hiro por primera vez le grita y ella se sorprende **

HIRO-YA BASTA

RURY-Hiro…

***Hiro se tranquiliza al ver a Rury al borde de las lágrimas, pero aun así le habla con determinación**

HIRO-Que mas quieres?, matarlo?, matarla a ella?

RURY-Por supuesto que no, no soy una asesina

HIRO-Entonces?, sabes que es probable que ella no despierte, y si llegara a despertar, seria un cuerpo sin vida, su mente se esta destrozando poco a poco, que más quieres hacer?, la cara que vi en Uchiha es la cara de un hombre desesperado y derrotado, es la cara de alguien a quien le han lastimado a alguien importante para el, y lo se porque es la cara que tenias cuando mataron a tu familia y de cuando yo creí perderte

RURY-Como?

HIRO-Cuando tu familia murió te alejaste de todo y de todos, eras una persona sin vida, cada vez que te veía así sentía que una parte de mi moría contigo, y cuando intentaste suicidarte…Dios!, es lo peor que me a pasado en mi vida

RURY-Hiro…yo…

***Rury nota que la espalda de Hiro sangra más, lo obliga a sentarse para poder curarlo, el se queja un poco del dolor, mientras lo cura, Rury le habla**

RURY-Lo lamento…te arrastre a todo esto, y ahora estas lastimado por mi culpa

***Su voz se oía entre cortada, Hiro sabia que estaba llorando y se voltea a verla, ella tiene la cara agachada, toma su barbilla y hace que lo vea**

HIRO-Tú no me arrastraste a nada, yo te seguí porque quise, fue mi decisión

RURY-Pero…tu espalda

HIRO-Esto no va a matarme, y si tuviera que volver hacerlo, lo haria de nuevo, no pienso permitir que nada ni nadie te lastime

HIRO-Porque me cuidas tanto?

***Hiro sonríe de lado**

HIRO-En verdad no es obvio?, es porque tu me…

***Rury se acerca antes de que termine la frase y lo besa, este se sorprende pero rápidamente se deja llevar y la atrae para profundizar el beso, ella lo abraza por el cuello para no lastimarlo, al separarse se quedan viendo y se sonríen**

HIRO-No me dejaste terminar la frase

***Rury se apena, ella pensaba que Hiro le iba a decir que le gustaba, y si había mal entendido?, y si el no sentía ese tipo de cariño por ella?, agacha la cabeza y se muerde el labio para no llorar**

HIRO-Sigues con esa manía de morderte el labio cuando quieres llorar

***La toma de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y le sonríe**

HIRO-Me gustas…y no solo eso, te amo, te he amado siempre, por eso si es necesario daré mi vida por ti

RURY-No, eres lo único que tengo, no puedo perderte, yo...yo también te amo, solo que mi venganza siempre la puse por delante de todo; incluyéndote a ti…lo siento

HIRO-Rury

***Vuelve a besarla, después de eso Rury sigue curándolo**

RURY-Hiro, tengo que regresar a Konoha

***Hiro se voltea preocupado**

RURY-No es por lo que piensas, Uchiha tenia razón, me desquite con el por algo que hizo su hermano y eso no estuvo bien, tengo que reparar lo que hice

HIRO-No puedes regresar, Sasuke no creerá que quieres ayudar y te matara

RURY-Tengo que hacerlo

HIRO-Entonces iré contigo

RURY-Estas herido

HIRO-No importa, no dejare que vayas sola

RURY-Esta bien, descansaremos hoy e iremos mañana

HIRO-Muy bien

***Sasuke por su parte había llevado a Sakura al hospital**

SASUKE-Necesita a Tsunade

ENFERMERA-No sabemos donde esta, dijo que regresaría en unos días

NARUTO-Sasuke, que fue lo que paso?

SASUKE-Tu sabes donde esta Tsunade?

NARUTO-Probablemente en alguna aldea apostando dinero

SASUKE-Necesito encontrarla

***Naruto ve a Sasuke muy alterado**

NARUTO-Tranquilízate, explícame que fue lo que paso?, quieres a Tsunade?, mandare a buscarla

Sasuke-Iré yo

NARUTO-Y Sakura-Chan?, vas a dejarla sola?...no verdad?, espera, iré a buscar a Oba-Chan, no tardo, y entonces me explicaras que le paso a Sakura-Chan

***Naruto se va, Sasuke entra al cuarto donde esta Sakura, se sienta en una silla cerca de la cama, y toma su cabeza entre sus manos en señal de desesperación, oye a Sakura quejarse y se acerca a ella**

Sasuke-Sakura, abre los ojos

SAKURA-Sasuke-Kun...no…no

SASUKE-Vamos, yo se que tu puedes, despierta, mi esposa no es una mujer débil

***Sakura comienza a quejarse más y comienza a llorar**

SAKURA-Sasuke-Kun, perdóname…perdóname

***recuerda que Rury le dijo que Sakura se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado Sasuke, toma su mano**

SASUKE-Tonta, como puedes culparte por eso?, como puedes pensar eso tan siquiera, tu no tienes la culpa de nada

***Al poco rato**

NARUTO-Ya se donde esta la vieja Tsunade, he mandado por ella

SASUKE – Gracias

***Sarada llega corriendo y atrás de ella Boruto**

SARADA-Papa, que fue lo que le paso a mama?

***Sasuke les explica todo a Naruto y Sarada**

NARUTO-Eso es injusto, tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que le paso a su familia

SASUKE-Hasta cierto punto es gracioso e irónico, yo estuve en la misma situación al buscar venganza por lo que le hicieron a mi familia

SARADA-No digas eso Papá, no eres igual

***Sasuke acaricia la cabeza e su hija y esta se sonroja, el nunca demostraba su afecto así**

SASUKE-Gracias Sarada, el que creas eso me hace feliz

NARUTO-Crees que Oba-Chan puedo ayudar a Sakura?

TSUNADE-Eso espero, ya que ella es experta en Tsukuyomi

SARADA-La técnica ilusoria?

SASUKE-Si, solo espero que no tarde en llegar

***De noche, Hiro duerme boca abajo para no lastimarse**

RURY-Hiro no despertara hasta mañana, será mejor que me vaya

***Rury deja una carta sobre su cama, se acerca a Hiro y le da un beso en la frente**

RURY-Disculpame, y gracias por todo

***Sarada estaba acostada en el sillón que estaba en la habitación donde tenían a Sakura, Sasuke la ve y sonríe con orgullo, dirige su mirada a Sakura y la sonrisa desaparece, acaricia su cabello**

SASUKE-Gracias por darme una hija como Sarada, por eso tienes que despertar, te necesita…yo te necesito

***Sarada que no estaba dormida escucha a Sasuke, ella a veces pensaba que su Papá no las quería, pero al oírlo y verlo tan derrotado su opinión de el cambia, su Papá amaba a su mamá, y la extrañaba**

TSUNADE-Mas vale que sea algo bueno por lo que me hayan interrumpido

***La cara de Tsunade cambia a preocupación al ver a Sakura**

TSUNADE-Que fue lo que paso?

***Sasuke le explica todo, Naruto y Boruto llegan y este último se sienta junto a Sarada, toma su mano y le da un apretón en señal de que no estaba sola, Sarada se lo agradece, Tsunade escuchaba atentamente sin quitar la cara de seriedad y eso le preocupaba a Naruto y Sasuke**

TSUNADE-OK, veamos que pasa

***Tsunade trata de curarla, lo intenta por un buen rato pero no hay ningún cambio**

TSUNADE-Lo suponía, yo no puedo ayudar a Sakura

***Sarada comienza a llorar, si Tsunade no podía ayudar a su mamá nadie podría, Boruto la abraza**

NARUTO-No hagas bromas con eso Oba-Chan, tú una vez nos ayudaste a Sasuke y a mí con algo parecido

TSUNADE-Esa vez fue diferente, habían sido atrapados en una ilusión, Sakura no esta atrapada en una, ella es muy inteligente para saber que es una ilusión y que es real, si fuera así ella sola ya se hubiera liberado, ella esta atrapada en sus recuerdos, por eso no puedo llegar hasta ella

***Sasuke aprieta el puño**

SARADA-Entonces mi mamá no va a despertar?, no hay forma de ayudarla?

TSUNADE-La única persona que puede ayudarla, es la misma que la encerró en su mente

***Sasuke golpe la pared con frustración**

SASUKE-No debí de haberla dejado ir, iré a buscarla y la traeré

RURY-No será necesario

***Rury entra por la puerta y en un segundo Sasuke llega hasta ella y la choca contra la pared del pasillo, la toma del cuello sin llegar apretar bastante, sabia que la necesitaba viva, Rury ve odio en la mirada de Sasuke, pero también percibe desesperación y tristeza**

SASUKE-Tu vas ayudar a Sakura te guste o no

RURY-Porque crees que estoy aquí?, para que me mates?

SASUKE-No lo se, tal vez, como quieres que confíe en ti?

RURY-No puedes, pero soy tu única opción, y si no quisiera ayudar no estaría aquí, solo hubiera huido lejos

SASUKE-Te buscaría hasta encontrarte

RURY-Si, y puede que para cuando me encontraras fuera demasiado tarde, ahora, vas a soltarme para explicarte que hago aquí?, o vamos a seguir perdiendo tiempo valioso

***Sasuke la suelta y Sarada se acerca a Rury**

SARADA-Tu fuiste quien le hizo esto a mi mama?

***Rury agacha la mirada**

RURY-Si, en verdad lo lamento

SARADA-En verdad vas a ayudarla?

RURY-Si, pero necesito tu ayuda o la de tu papa

***Sarada y Sasuke la miran sorprendidos**

***Mientras tanto Hiro despierta y al no ver a Rury se levanta, ve un sobre en la cama y se acerca a tomarlo, lo abre y ve que es una carta**

Hiro:

En verdad lo siento, te he hecho sufrir tanto por mis malas decisiones y mí

venganza, y no solo eso, también saliste lastimado.

siempre has estado para mi, y te lo agradezco, no se que hubiera hecho sin

ti (tal vez más tonterías)

gracias por eso y por tu amor; y por ese amor que te tengo, no

puedo llevarte a Konoha, no se como reaccionara Sasuke y no quiero arriesgarte.

arreglare esto por mi cuenta, tengo que hacerlo

aunque te diga que no me sigas, se que lo harás de todas maneras, pero

para cuando leas esto yo ya estaré en Konoha.

si no vuelvo a verte, quiero que sepas que TE QUIERO DEMASIADO, y si

esto hubiera sido diferente, me hubiera gustado formar una familia contigo

Gracias por todo

Rury

***Hiro arruga la carta**

HIRO-Rury… porque?, por favor, que este bien

***Con Sasuke**

SARADA-Como podemos ayudarte?

SASUKE-Sarada, no sabemos si…

SARADA-No, pero Tsunade-sama lo a dicho, ella es nuestra única opción

RURY-Necesito que alguno de ustedes entre con su subconsciente a la mente de Sakura, si entrara yo sola ella no me escucharía, no confía en mi, y aunque le pidiera que regresara no lo haría

TSUNADE-Estas diciendo que ella sola tiene que despertar?

RURY-Así es

NARUTO-Pero tú no la encerraste en su propia mente?

RURY-Yo solo ocupo sus recuerdos para utilizarlos en su contra, la gente por sus remordimientos se encierra sola, sus miedos o culpas son los que no les permiten salir

BORITO-Y qué pasa con los que no logran despertar?

RURY-Su mente termina destruida y tarde o temprano terminan muertos

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, si es asi ojala puedan dejar un review...**_


	2. Chapter 2

***CAPÍTULO 2***

***Todos se quedan de piedra al oír eso**

SARADA-Entrare yo

SASUKE-Espera...

RURY-No tan rápido, si algo sale mal, podríamos quedar atrapados y no podríamos salir, terminaríamos muriendo también

BORUTO-Aun así piensas arriesgarte tú también?

RURY-Se que no soy la persona más confiable en estos momentos, pero en verdad quiero reparar lo que hice

SASUKE-Pues no hay más que hablar, entrare yo

SARADA-Pero Papá. Es más fácil que mamá me haga caso a mí

***Sarada se calla al ver la triste en los ojos de Sasuke**

SARADA-No me mal interpretes Papá, lo digo porque al verme a mi puede que reaccione, soy su hija

SASUKE-Y ha convivido más contigo en estos años que yo, lo se, pero la verdad tengo unas razones muy egoístas para querer ir yo, una de ellas es que sus recuerdos me involucran a mi, y no quiero que tu opinión sobre nosotros cambie por nuestro pasado, además, no puedo dejar que arriesgues tu vida

SARADA-Y porque tu si?

SASUKE-Por que soy tu padre, y el esposo de Sakura, mi trabajo es velar por ustedes, yo las voy a cuidar

***Sarada esta sorprendida por las palabras de su Papa, el nunca demostraba sentimentalismo hacia ellas, era muy reservado**

SARADA-Porque no eres así con Mama?

SASUKE-Nunca he sido bueno expresándome

SARADA-Y entonces como piensas convencerla?

SASUKE-Porque lo seré, haré cualquier cosa para que despierte

***Sasuke abraza a Sarada y esta si ya estaba sorprendida lo esta aún más**

SASUKE-Se que no soy el mejor esposo, y mucho menos el mejor Padre, pero en verdad las amo a las dos, y si estoy fuera tanto tiempo es por eso, para mantener a salvo a Konoha, porque se que ustedes viven aquí, todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en ustedes

SARADA-Papa

***Sarada le regresa el abrazo a Sasuke y comienza a llorar**

SARADA-Tienes que regresar y traer a mama de vuelta entendido?, no pueden dejarme sola

SASUKE-Eso haré

***Naruto y Boruto acercan una cama para que Rury se recueste, mientras ella llama a Sasuke al pasillo**

RURY-Necesito decirte algo

SASUKE-Que es?

RURY-Sakura muchas veces piensa que no la amas

***Sasuke no decía ni hacia nada, pero en verdad le dolía que ella pensara eso, aunque tampoco la culpaba, el culpable era el por ser tan frío con ella**

RURY-Ella piensa que solo te casaste con el ella para restaurar tu clan y…

SASUKE-Ya no más

RURY-Necesitas saber a lo que te vas a enfrenar con ella

SASUKE-Lo se, pero es necesario que me lo diga ella

***Rury no comprendía pero respetaba su decisión**

RURY-Muy bien, entonces vamos a prepararnos

SASUKE-Porque decidiste ayudarnos la final?

RURY-Porque tenías razón, no era justo que me desquitara contigo y mucho menos con tu familia por lo que me hizo tu hermano

***Sasuke ve tristeza y arrepentimiento en su mirada y le cree**

RURY-En verdad lo siento… por eso, voy a traerla de vuelta y aceptare el castigo que me quieras dar, pero por favor, a Hiro no le hagas nada, el solo me protegió

SASUKE-Si todo sale bien no tengo porque vengarme

***Rury se acuesta en la cama que trajeron y Sasuke en la misma cama con Sakura**

Rury-Esta vez necesito que me dejes entrar en tu mente y no opongas nada de resistencia, necesito sustraer parte de tu subconsciente para poder introducirnos en la mente de Sakura, una vez dentro veremos sus recuerdos como si de una película se tratara, la diferencia es que aquí se siente como si estuvieras dentro de esa película, en más frustrante para ellos ver todo y ser como un fantasma que no puede hacer nada, también puede que veas recuerdos tuyos, ya que tome unos y los implante en la mente de Sakura

SASUKE-OK, no perdamos más el tiempo, Dobe, más te vale que si llegase a pasar algo cuides de Sarada

NARUTO-Sabes que no tienes porque preocuparte por eso

SARADA-Además, no te pasara nada

RURY-Veme a los ojos

***Sasuke la ve y siente como la primera vez, como si estuviera en el mar y unas olas lo arrastraran, pero esta vez no se resiste, cuando Rury se da cuenta que lo a logrado, se concentra en Sakura y ella también empieza a perder el conocimiento, Naruto acomoda bien a Rury para que no se caiga de la cama**

NARUTO-Perdóname Sarada por preocuparme por alguien que los lastimo, pero siento que no es mala persona, solo es una chica que tomo una mala decisión

SARADA-No se preocupe Hokage, pienso lo mismo

***Hiro llega corriendo y todos se ponen en guardia esperando un ataque**

HIRO-Rury

NARUTO-La conoces?

HIRO-Si

***Hiro ve a Sasuke**

HIRO-Lo llevo con ella a la mente de Sakura?

NARUTO-Si

HIRO-No puede ser

BORUTO-Porque no puede ser?

HIRO-Entrar a la mente de alguien es agotador, llevar a alguien más es mucho más arriesgado tanto para ella como para la persona que lleva

SARADA-Lo sabemos, ella nos lo dijo

***Tsunade se le queda viendo**

TSUNADE-Siéntate aquí y muéstrame tu espalda

***Hiro se intimida ante la mirada de Tsunade, el obedece y se sienta, **

TSUNADE-Quítate la camisa

***Hiro duda**

TSUNADE-Tranquilo, soy Doctora, y veo que estas lastimado, voy a curarte

HIRO-porque haría eso?

TSUNADE-Sencillo, porque es mi obligación como Doctora, y porque alguien lastimado como tu, el venir corriendo hasta aquí por su amiga, no puede ser malo…al menos eso cree Naruto

***Hiro se quita la camisa y las vendas están machadas de sangre**

BORUTO-Wau!, quien te hizo eso?

HIRO-Sasuke, y no lo culpo

BORUTO-Mi maestro tan genial como siempre

***Tsunade comienza a curarlo y le sana sus heridas**

TSUNADE-Listo

HIRO-Impresionante, me ha curado por completo, se lo agradezco, muchas gracias

***Hiro los mira a todos y se inca ante ellos**

HIRO-En verdad lo siento, y se que ella también lo siente, Rury no es mala

***Sarada se acerca y lo levanta **

SARADA-Cuéntanos porque quería vengarse de mi Papá?

HIRO-Todo ocurrió hace aproximadamente 15 años, Rury tenia 16 años entonces; el pueblo en el que vivíamos era un pueblo oculto, no nos metíamos con nadie, eran muy pacíficos, aun cuando todos teníamos habilidades muy diferentes a los otros no nos metíamos con nadie

BORITO-Entonces no todos podían entrar a la mente de otras personas?

HIRO-No, solo Rury puede hacer eso, todos teníamos diferentes cualidades, crear barreras, hacer crecer plantas. Mover cosas etc., pero un día, uno de los nuestros se topo con los del akatsuki y descubrieron lo que podíamos hacer y querían ocuparnos, pero al ser un pueblo pacifico nadie acepto; así que destruyeron el pueblo, muchos logramos salvarnos, pero otros como la familia de Rury no lo logro, entre los que atacaron a la familia de Rury estaba Itachi Uchiha

SARADA-Mi tio mato a su familia?

HIRO-No, solamente estaba presente, pero fue al único que ella vio, le pidió ayuda pero no se la dio, lo que hizo fue acercarse a ella y desmayarla; yo siempre he pensado que lo hizo para que no la mataran, pero ella cree que lo hizo para que no interfiriera, el hizo lo mismo conmigo, llegue a tratar de ayudar a Rury pero el me noqueo, siempre he pensado que si hubiera querido nos hubiera matado

TSUNADE-Y porque Rury no entra a tu mente para averiguarlo

HIRO-Ya se lo he pedido, pero no quiere hacerlo, y la única vez que accedió dice que no pudo ver nada, yo creo que es el miedo que tiene a revivir aquello

***Sasuke se encuentra en medio de un bosque**

SASUKE-Donde estoy?

RURY-Camina de frente

SASUKE-Donde estas?

RURY-No puedo crear una imagen mía, apenas si puedo crear una tuya y mantenernos a ambos aquí, y eres el único que puede oírme

SASUKE-Esto se ve tan real

RURY-Lo se, no perdamos tiempo, Sakura esta más adelante

***Al seguir caminando ve en un árbol sentada en el piso, recargada en el a Sakura, tiene la cabeza recargada en las rodillas así que no lo había visto**

SASUKE-Sakura

***Al escuchar la voz que la llamaba levanta la cabeza y ve a Sasuke a unos pasos de ella**

SAKURA-Sasuke-Kun

***Sasuke no podía creer lo feliz que le hacia escuchar la voz de Sakura, el ver sus ojos, esos ojos color jade que creyó que no iba a volver a ver, aunque se veían rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, el trata de acercarse pero ella le pide que se detenga**

SAKURA-Detente, no te acerques

SASUKE-Porque?, hay alguna trampa o algo?

SAKURA-Yo...no quiero que te me acerques

***Sasuke no podía ecreer lo que oía, ella siempre rogaba por algún tipo de acercamiento con el y ahora no lo quería?, nunca había escuchado esas palabras viniendo de ella, ni siquiera cuando intento matarla, comienza a caminar lentamente hacia ella**

SAKURA-No lo intentes, no vas a pasar

RURY-Tiene razón, delante de ella hay una barrera, al parecer ella la puso, no entiendo como lo logro

***Sasuke estira la mano y se siente como un cristal**

SASUKE-Puedes quitarla?

***Sasuke le hablaba a Rury, pero Sakura pensaba que le habla a ella**

SAKURA-No quiero quitarla

RURY-Lo lamento, solo ella puede quitarla

SASUKE-No quieres que me acerque a ti?

***Las palabras de Sasuke habían salido muy dolidas, y es que en verdad le dolía no poder tocarla, una cosa era que no pudiera cuando estaba de misión, pero cuando estaba cerca de ella la abraza o la besaba, tal vez no tanto como Sakura quería pero lo hacia, claro, siempre y cuando nadie lo viera, en especial Naruto; el se preguntaba en que momento Sakura paso a ser tan importante para el, desde cuándo el simple hecho de no poder tocarla era insoportable?, haría que despertara, tal vez era egoísta, pero la necesitaba para seguir viviendo**

SASUKE-Contéstame Sakura

***Sakura se abraza a ella misma**

SAKURA-Por...por supuesto que quiero que estés cerca de mí, quiero que me abraces, quiero que me beses

***Lo último había salido en susurro pero Sasuke había escuchado**

SASUKE-Entonces quita esta barrera

SAKURA-No puedo

SASUKE-No puedes?..O no quieres?

SAKURA-Las dos cosas

***Sasuke golpea la barrera pero esta no se rompe**

RURY-No vas a poder romperla, aquí no puedes ocupar tu juutsu, y tu fuerza no es nada en comparación en la realidad

SASUKE-No me importa, voy a quitar esta barrera a como de lugar

SAKURA-Basta Sasuke-Kun

RURY-Solo vas a lastimarte

SASUKE-No voy a parar hasta tener a mi esposa en mis brazos

SAKURA-Sasuke-Kun...porque te casaste conmigo?

***Sasuke se detiene en medio golpe y ve sorprendido a Sakura**

SAKURA-Como puedes querer a alguien como yo que en su momento no fue capaz de ayudarte, solo fui…una molestia

SASUKE-Pero que dices?

***A Sasuke el oír a Sakura decirse molestia era incomodo y doloroso, ya que sabia que el había tenido la culpa ya que por años la había llamado "molestia"**

SAKURA-Dime algo Sasuke-Kun, estas conmigo por que me amas?, o solo porque acepte en ayudarte a restaurar tu clan, aunque lo segundo seria tonto no?, eres Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre más guapo y popular de la aldea

***Rury ya le había advertido a Sasuke lo que Sakura pensaba, pero el escucharlo de ella, que dudara de el le dolía, aunque sabia que se lo merecía, tenía que dejarla expresarse, aunque eso lo lastimara, Sakura continua**

SAKURA-Pudiste estar con quien quisieras, hasta con Karin, entonces porque…

SASUKE-Porque te amo

***Sakura se sorprende al oír esas palabras de Sasuke, pero a diferencia de la reacción que esperaba Sasuke, ella se acerca furiosa a el sin quitar la barrera y grita**

SAKURA-Entonces porque te fuiste y nos dejaste a Sarada y a mi tanto tiempo?, porque me dejas sola?

***Sakura se tapa la boca**

SAKURA-Lo...lamento...yo...no quería

SASUKE-Si querías, pero esta bien, necesito que me digas como te sientes

***Sakura se le queda viendo**

SASUKE-Sakura, tal vez te suene como pretexto, pero no lo es… la razón por la que siempre ando fuera en misiones, es para que tú y Sarada tengan un lugar tranquilo donde vivir, tengo que proteger la aldea, para así protegerlas a ustedes

SAKURA-Lo se, pero aún así me siento sola

***Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo el paisaje del bosque cambia, Sakura se aleja con miedo**

SAKURA-No…no otra vez

SASUKE-Que es lo que sucede?

RURY-Los recuerdos que a Sakura la atormentan están materializándose

***El bosque cambia solo un poco, Sasuke ve que Sakura ve hacia arriba y el hace lo mismo, se sorprende al ver a ambos más jóvenes, a lo lejos logra ver a Orochimaru, el recuerda este momento, es cuando Orochimaru le pone el sello maldito, el inconcientemente se toca el hombro izquierdo y entre cierra los ojos, Sakura al verlo piensa que tal vez aun le afecta eso**

RURY-Uchiha reacciona, la estas asustando

***Sasuke reacciona y al ver a Sakura se da cuenta que cometió un error, ella vio su reacción y se maldice en silencio al ver el miedo y la tristeza en los ojos de ella**

SASUKE-Sakura, sabes perfectamente que no tienes porque tener miedo, eso no volverá a controlarme

SAKURA-Lo se, pero…

***Ven como Orochimaru muerde al Sasuke más joven, Sakura da un grito ahogado y aunque Sasuke no quería mostrar expresión alguna, no podía dejar de impresionarse al verse a el mismo en esa situación**

SAKURA-Todo fue mi culpa

SASUKE-De que hablas?

SAKURA-Lo acabas de ver, Orochimaru te ataco y no moví ni un dedo para evitarlo, yo puede haber hecho algo para evitarlo, pero no, me quedo como la cobarde que era sin hacer nada

SASUKE-No lo hagas, no te culpes de algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, Orochimaru me hubiera puesto ese sello ese día u otro

SAKURA-Eso no quita el hecho de que no hice nada para ayudarte

SASUKE-Me ayudaste cuando el sello me esta consumiendo lo recuerdas, si no hubiera sido por ti, ese día pude haber muerto

***Sakura comienza a recordar ese día y se materializa frente a ellos, ven como ella corre tras Sasuke y lo abrazo pidiéndole que se calmara**

SASUKE-Lo vez, tu me salvaste

***Sakura lucia triste**

SAKURA-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti

***El escenario vuelve a cambiar, es de noche y es cerca de la salida de Konoha, Sasuke se sorprende al darse cuenta que esos momentos también eran dolorosos para el, era el momento cuando dejo la aldea para irse con Orochimaru**

SASUKE-No puedes culparte de esto, el irme fue mi decisión, la peor decisión de mi vida, pero mi decisión

SAKURA-Y yo debí detenerte a cualquier costo, pero como siempre, fui débil

RURY-Uchiha, tienes que apurarte, me estoy quedando sin fuerzas

***Sasuke empieza a desesperarse, necesitaba convencer a Sakura**

Sasuke-Sakura

***Ella no voltea a verlo**

SASUKE-Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, demasiados, pero fueron míos, nunca te he culpado a ti ni a Naruto, ustedes junto a Kakashi eran lo mejor que tenia, pero mi odio y las ganas de vengarme eran más fuertes

***El escenario vuelve a cambiar y esta vez se puede ver a una Sakura y aun Sasuke más grandes, ella sabía que recuerdo venia, y aunque quería impedirlo no podía, no quería que el recordara esa parte, pero era muy tarde, el sabia que recuerdo era, uno que lo atormentaba muchas noches con pesadillas en donde lograba lo que estaba buscando hacer…matar a Sakura, los recuerdos de las veces que intento matarla lo atormentaban seguido, era algo que tal vez nunca se perdonaría**

SASUKE-Entonces es verdad…me tienes coraje por la veces que intente...

SAKURA-Por supuesto que no, en lo absoluto te tengo rencor o coraje, al contrario, siento que me lo merecía

SASUKE-Que?

***Sasuke se encuentra sin palabras, y eso ya era demasiado para el, que se lo merecía?, ella menos que cualquier otro se lo merecía**

SAKURA-Cuando fui a buscarte iba segura a matarte, pero no pude, como siempre porque soy débil, cuando tu intentaste matarme pensé "te lo mereces Sakura, si lo hubieras salvado, nada de esto hubiera pasado, deberías de morir"

***Sasuke nunca pensó que Sakura se sentía así, Rury tenia razón, Sakura no lo culpaba a el, se culpaba a ella misma por no lograr convencerlo de no irse, y por no haberlo protegido de que le pusiera el sello, pero el tampoco la culpaba, de hecho nunca había pensado que fuera culpa de alguien más que no fuera de el, Sakura lloraba y el se sentía impotente, incapaz de ayudarla, podía protegerla físicamente, pero no emocionalmente y el mejor que nadie sabia que eso era más doloroso que los mismos golpes**

SAKURA-Porque no me morí?

***Escuchar a Sakura pronunciar esas palabras fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se acerca a la barrera se hinca y agacha la cabeza, ella lo ve y se tapa la boca, Sasuke Uchiha se estaba arrodillando frente a ella**

SAKURA-Lamento todo el daño que te he hecho y el que te sigo haciendo

***Sasuke al levantar la mirada se da cuenta que la barrera no esta, se acerca a Sakura y la abraza con fuerza, tenia miedo que se alejara pero se da cuenta que no lo hace al contrario ve que ella también lo abraza, ella llora con mas sentimiento aun al sentir a Sasuke**

SASUKE-Si tu también deseabas abrazarme porque no quitabas la barrera?

SAKURA-Porque no merezco tu cariño

***Sasuke la separa para verla a la cara y le limpia las lágrimas, no era bueno expresándose pero tenia que hacerla entender correctamente lo que sentía por ella**

SASUKE-Cariño?, esto que siento es mucho más que cariño, yo te amo Sakura

***Sakura no sale del asombro, Sasuke rara vez le decía que la amaba, sabia cuanto le estaba costando expresarse**

SASUKE-Sarada y tú son mi vida

***Sasuke la abraza porque el hecho de verla lo estaba poniendo nervioso**

SASUKE-Las necesito para que mi vida tengo sentido, ustedes son mi vida

SAKURA-Pero, todo lo que pasaste fue...

SASUKE-Una mala elección mía, mi corazón solo tenía odio y venganza, y no pude notar a las personas importantes que tenia alrededor

***Sasuke ve a Sakura y acaricia su mejilla**

SASUKE-Perdóname, se que nunca te he pedido perdón por…hacerte daño, y por favor, no vuelvas a decir que te lo merecías o que debiste haber muerto, que hubiera sido de mi, o Sarada, ella no existiría

SAKURA-Sarada, mi niña

SASUKE-Ella te necesita…yo te necesito…además, me hiciste una promesa no lo recuerdas?

SAKURA-Una promesa?

SASUKE-Me prometiste que si me quedaba contigo, cada día de mi vida seria feliz, y al menos hasta ahora, has hecho un gran trabajo

***Sakura sonríe y descansa su cara en la mano de Sasuke, cierra los ojos y unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas**

SASUKE-Se que yo no te hago feliz

***Sakura iba a debatirle eso pero Sasuke la calla poniéndole un dedo en la boca**

SASUKE-También se que siempre las dejo solas, pero todo lo hago por ustedes, y también lo hago para pagar un poco todo el mal que le hice a Konoha

SAKURA-Sasuke-Kun…te amo

SASUKE-Yo también te amo Sakura

***Cuando están a punto de besarse Sasuke recuerda donde están y también nota que Rury esta muy callada**

SASUKE-Vas a despertar verdad?, regresaras conmigo?

SAKURA-No se como hacer eso

SASUKE-Yo puedo ayudarte

***Rury se oye agotada**

RURY-Lo lamento, a pasado mucho tiempo, no creo poder sacarnos a todos

SASUKE-Que, entonces…?

***Sasuke comienza a sentir como si fuera arrastrado por olas otra vez y trata de resistirse**

SASUKE-No lo hagas Rury, necesito hacer que despierte

***Sakura no entendía de que hablaba, Rury?, acaso no era esa chica pelirroja que la había engañado para llevarla al bosque?, porque Sasuke la llamaba?**

RURY-No puedo esperar más, al único que puedo sacar es a ti, no te resistas, tengo una idea, solo espero que funcione

***Sakura había logrado escuchar la voz de Rury**

SAKURA-Rury?

RURY-Necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Uchiha, si no lo haces, ninguno de los tres podremos salir

SAKURA-Porque debería creerte?, tú me metiste en esto

RURY-Por favor, se que cometí un error y quiero ayudarte, por eso traje a Uchiha hasta aquí

SASUKE-Es verdad lo que dice Sakura

***Sakura estaba confundida, pero si Sasuke confiaba en Rury, ella lo haría también**

SAKURA-Que tengo que hacer?

RURY-Imagina expulsando a Sasuke, pero Sakura..Tengo que decirte que no estoy segura que mi idea funcione, si no funciona al menos lo salvaremos a el

SAKURA-Mientras el este a salvo lo demás no importa

SASUKE-Como que no importa?,por supuesto que si

***Sakura le sonríe**

RURY-He gastado mucha energía, Uchiha, te juro que hare hasta lo ultimo por despertarla, pero, si no lo logro, podrías pedirle a Hiro que me disculpe y..Que lo quiero; se que no debo pedírtelo pero…

SASUKE-Dices que tienes una idea no?, entonces se lo dirás tu, esa es tu motivación

RURY-Si, tienes razón

***La conciencia de Sasuke comienza a ser arrastrada afuera, antes de desaparecer Sakura le hace un poke en la frente a Sasuke**

Sakura-Te amo, siempre lo haré

SASUKE-No lo hagas como una despedida, tienes que…

***Sasuke abre los ojos**

SASUKE-Despertar

SARADA-Papá, estas bien?

***Voltea y ve que Sakura y Rury no han despertado**

HIRO-Que sucedió? Y Rury?

SASUKE-Dijo que ya no tenía suficiente energía, pero que tenía un plan

***Sasuke trata de levantarse pero se marea**

SARADA-Tranquilo Papá

HIRO-Es normal, deja que te estabilices

NARUTO-Ella ya ha intentado esto antes?

HIRO-Una sola vez, y despertaron a los quince minutos, si no logran despertar antes de media hora, es probable que nunca despierten

NARUTO-Llevan poco mas de veinte minutos

***Hiro aprieta la mano de Rury**

BORITO-Porque solo media hora?

HIRO-No lo se, pero su mama de Rury le decía que su abuelo había tenido ese poder, y que había muerto a causa de el, después de estar dentro de la mente de otra persona, ambas mentes comienzan a destruirse y al poco tiempo terminan muriendo, y el llevar a alguien más es mas difícil aun

SARADA-Ella nunca menciono lo de la media hora

TSUNADE-Lo dijo a su manera, probablemente no pensaba tardar tanto

***Sasuke toma la mano de Sakura**

SASUKE-Despierta

***Al ya no estar Sasuke Rury se materializa, y habla apenada**

RURY-Hola!

SAKURA-Sasuke me dijo que confiara en ti

RURY-En verdad estoy arrepentida de cómo me comporte, me deje llevar por la venganza, lo siento

***Rury le cuenta a grandes rasgos el porque lo hizo, al escucharla Sakura no puede odiarla, porque alguna vez Sasuke había actuado igual**

SAKURA-Esta bien, ya no te preocupes, mejor hagas lo posible por salir de aquí, por lo que me contaste hay alguien esperándote también

***Rury sonríe**

RURY-Si, solo que para eso necesito tu ayuda, ya no tengo suficiente chakra para sacarnos, por eso necesito que me brindes del tuyo, pero como no es tu cuerpo real es probable que tus latidos disminuyan, tenemos que hacerlo rápido antes de que pase otra cosa

SAKURA-Que es esa otra cosa?

RURY-Que las dos mueramos en el intento

SAKURA-Eso no va a pasar, porque hay personas esperándonos, no podemos defraudarlos

***Rury asiente, Sakura le estira las manos y ella se las toma, siente como el Chakra de Sakura pasa através de ella**

***Las maquinas que llevaban las pulsaciones de Sakura comienzan asonar**

SARADA-Que es eso?

TSUNADE-Su pulso esta disminuyendo

***Tsunade al checar a Rury se pone seria**

HIRO-Que..Que sucede?

TSUNADE-Su respiración no es constante

BORITO-Pero aun queda tiempo no es así?

***Sasuke acaricia con sus nudillos la mejilla de Sakura**

SASUKE-por favor…despierta

***Hiro abraza a Rury, y las maquinas suenan mas fuerte**

TSUNADE-Iré por el desfibrilador por si lo necesita

***Sasuke comienza a desesperarse, Sarada no dejaba de llorar y Boruto la abrazaba, Naruto se acerca a Sasuke y lo toma del hombro, podía ver la desesperación y tristeza en el, Sabia que Sasuke temía perder a Sakura, lo comprendía, ya que el tampoco quería perder a Sakura, era también su familia, y porque se imagina que si Hinata estuviera en el lugar de Sakura se sentiría igual**

SASUKE-Que voy hacer si no despierta?, no puedo, ni quiero seguir sin ella

NARUTO-Tienes que

***Naruto voltea y Sasuke sigue su mirada, ven a Sarada**

NARUTO-Tienes una hija que te necesita

SASUKE-Es verdad

NARUTO-Además, Sakura-Chan es muy fuerte, yo confío en que despertara

SASUKE-Si, mi mujer es muy fuerte

***Pocos segundos después Sakura despierta**

NARUTO-Sakura-Chan, despertaste

***Sarada y Boruto se acercan, Sarada abraza a su mama y llora más pero de felicidad, Sasuke sonríe al ver la escena, las dos mujeres que más amaba se abrazaban con felicidad, Tsunade entra en ese momento y Sakura pasea su mirada para verlos a todos**

SAKURA-Perdón por preocuparlos

SASUKE-Vaya que eres una molestia

***Ambos se sonríen**

***Hiro se alegra de ver que el plan de Rury funciono, pero ella aun no despertaba, el la abraza suponiendo lo peor**

HIRO-No me dejes…por favor

RURY-No puedo dejarte

***Hiro se separa y ve que a despertado**

RURY-Te morirías de hambre sin mí

***Hiro sonríe y comienza a llorar**

HIRO-Pero si soy yo quien te cocina a ti

***Hiro la besa, Sakura los ve con una sonrisa en la cara, Sasuke toma su mejilla y hace que lo volteé a ver**

SASUKE-Aquí estoy yo para ti

***La besa no importándole quien este presente, ella estaba sumamente alegre, desde que lo vio deseaba besarlo, pero sabia que a el no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de demostraciones en publico, por eso se sorprende, pero Sasuke también deseaba besarla, al separarse recarga su frente en la frente de Sakura**

SASUKE-Gracias por volver, te he extrañado tanto

SAKURA-He vuelto

SASUKE-Bienvenida

***Días después están Sasuke, Sakura, Rury y Hiro en la entrada de Konoha**

SAKURA-Que triste que se tengan que ir

HIRO-Tenemos que buscar un lugar tranquilo para restaurar nuestra aldea, Uchi...Sasuke tiene razón, somos personas como poderes muy especiales y no podemos dejar que eso se pierda

SAKURA-Eso significa que harán pequeñas Rurys y pequeños Hiros?

***Rury se sonroja pero le regresa el comentario haciendo que Sakura se sonroje también**

RURY-Pues ustedes también tienen que apurarse, tienen un clan que restaurar

SAKURA-Que pena

SASUKE-Sarada les manda saludos, salio de misión

SAKURA-Naruto también manda saludos

HIRO-Muchas gracias

RURY-En verdad siento todo lo que…

***Sakura abraza a Rury**

SAKURA-Tranquila, además...nos sirvió para ver nuestras inseguridades, siento que Sasuke y yo estamos más unidos que nunca

***Sasuke toma la mano de Sakura y ella sonríe, Hiro y Rury se despiden por última vez y se van**

SASUKE-Que te parece si nosotros también empezamos con la restauración del Clan Uchiha

***Sakura se pone totalmente roja**

SAKURA-Sasuke-Kun, pero que dices?

***Sasuke se le queda viendo**

SAKURA-Que suce..

SASUKE-Te amo

***Ambos se sorprenden, las palabras habían brotado de su boca sin poder detenerlas**

SAKURA-Sas..

SASUKE-Molestia

SAKURA-Eh?

***Sakura ve lo apenado que esta Sasuke y lo deja pasar, se levanta de puntillas y lo besa, el la atrae hacia el y la besa con pasión**

SAKURA-Yo también te amo

***Regresan a su casa tomados de la mano**

**FIN**

**MANU:Hola, feliz año nuevo, creo que ya voy al dia con Miraculous, o almenos eso creo, y de resident evil si ya lo sabia que va a salir el remake del tres, desde el primer dia que se anuncio, jeje, la serie Vamipires diaries me gusta pero no mucho, empezando porque Bonnie ahí es morena y en los libros es peliroja y aqui es mas fuerte cuando en el libro es mas tierna, pero amo a Damon en cualquiera de las dos versiones, por supuesto que conozco a Sonic si no entonces no seria fan de los videojuegos, es como decir que no conoces a Ryu de street figter o Mario Bross. referente a la serie de Titanes mi mamá es la que la ve, a mi no me llamo mucho la atención pero a veces la acompaño a verla**


End file.
